


Morning Wood

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barton Farm, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Laura is Clint's Sister-In-Law, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up on Clint's farm, with his arms around Tony, and a problem in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Age of Ultron fic I've posted, because I've been busy pretending it didn't exist, but the thought of Steve and Tony sharing a bed at the Barton farm was too delectable to pass up...

Tony and Steve stared at the bed.

“I thought he was joking,” Steve said in a half-horrified whisper.

“Fuck Barton,” Tony said loudly.

They stared at it for a moment longer.

“Well,” Tony said, reaching out and flipping the covers back. “I’m exhausted, so climb in, soldier.”

Steve shot him a dirty look. “What do you mean, climb in?”

“You have to get in first,” Tony said. “This is my side, so unless you wanna crawl over me...”

Steve rolled his eyes and got on the bed, dutifully moving over so that Tony could get in next to him.

“Thanks beloved,” Tony said and Steve smacked his arm. “Ouch. Touchy.”

Steve just huffed and rolled onto his side, facing away from Tony and towards the window.

Tony turned so his back was to Steve too.

He was clearly trying to keep his distance but the bed was too small. He had to lean against Steve or risk one of them falling off.

They laid there for awhile. It was awkward; Steve wasn’t used to having someone else in his bed and Tony normally slept in bed big enough to never touch his bedmates, if he didn’t want to.

They both tried to regulate their breathing as not to annoy the other and to still their rustling.

Steve had an itch on his nose he was dying to scratch and the covers weren’t covering Tony properly.

“This is stupid,” Steve declared, struggling onto his back.

“You can say that again,” Tony agreed, moving to lay on his back.

They both stared at the ceiling.

“It’s okay if you’re pissed at me,” Tony broke the silence. “I mean, you don’t need my permission or anything to be pissed at me, but... I’m fine with it. In case you were wondering.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said.

Tony fell silent, chastised.

Steve sighed. “I’m not pissed.”

Tony snorted.

“Okay,” Steve said. “You don’t have to see through me, you know. You could let a few things go.”

“I could,” Tony said.

“I am pissed,” Steve said. “But not at you. Not really.”

Steve could feel Tony’s muscles tighten next to him.

“I’m annoyed,” he said and Tony burst out laughing.

“Of course,” Tony said though his laughter. “Captain America’s only negative feeling he could be capable of would be _annoyance_.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said again, but he was grinning. “I’m annoyed at you.”

This started a new bout of giggles for Tony which Steve joined in.

The laughter slowly died, leaving them with grins.

“We’re gonna get through this,” Steve said.

“Together,” Tony said, in a really awful imitation of Steve’s voice.

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said, reaching out to take Tony’s hand in his own.

***

The next morning, Steve woke up with his arms wrapped around Tony’s torso and his cheek smushed against Tony’s back.

He froze as he realized that he had an, _ahem_ , problem pushed up against Tony’s backside.

“Well good _morning_ , soldier,” Tony said, with far more glee in his voice than he was allowed to have at this time in the morning.

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said, shutting his eyes and willing his erection away.

“I’m sorry, are you the one with a super-soldier’s dick pressed up against your ass at fuck-all o’clock in the morning?”

“If you don’t like it, move,” Steve growled.

“Hell no, have you felt how freezing this room is?” Tony said. “I can’t believe Barton lets his sister-in-law live in such squalor. You’re toasty and I’m staying put.”

“Then you’re not allowed to complain,” Steve said. “It’ll go away soon.”

“Sure thing,” Tony said.

They were silent for a moment. Steve could almost forget that he was sporting a raging erection currently pressed up against his teammates ass.

"You know," Tony said and Steve groaned. "I know of one surefire way to get rid of unwanted morning wood."

"What?" Steve ground out.

Tony answered by backing even further up into the spoon that was Steve's embrace.

“Stop it,” Steve said, pulling his hips back.

“Alright,” Tony said, snickering and moving back. “Just thought I’d offer.”

Steve moved back into his own position and held Tony tighter. “Offering sex isn’t going to make me less annoyed with you.”

All of Tony’s muscles tightened in Steve’s grip. “I wasn’t offering as an apology.”

“Then what?” Steve would have prefered to have this argument face to face and when he didn’t have a boner, but Tony was right, it was freezing and he was reluctant to move away from Tony’s warmth. “You think it’s funny? Why would you choose now to make fun of my feelings?”

Tony jerked in his arms and swiveled his head to face him. “What?”

“We’re about to face off with a sentient robot and you decide to get one last jab in?” Steve said. He had honestly thought Tony wouldn’t do that, that he wouldn’t sink so low.

“Steve, what the hell are you talking about?” Tony’s long, long eyelashes distracted Steve for a moment, before he remembered his anger.

“Why are you pretending to offer sex to make fun of how I feel about you?” Steve hissed.

Confusion crinkled in Tony’s dark brown eyes. “How... how _do_ you feel about me?”

“AUGH,” Steve groaned loudly and shoved his forehead into Tony’s shoulder. “You couldn’t just let it go? No, I wake up with a little morning wood and you have to take the opportunity to embarrass me as much as possible.”

“Steve,” Tony’s voice was much higher than normal. “How do you feel about me?”

Steve looked up and saw part apprehension, part terror in Tony’s eyes.

He swallowed. “I might have feelings... of the romantic kind. For you.”

Tony stared at him a little longer, the look of horror on his face still not going away.

Steve gulped. “Did you... did you not know that?”

“Um,” Tony’s voice went up a few more octaves. “No?”

“Oh,” Steve said.

There was a lot more staring.

“So you weren’t making fun of me?” Steve asked.

“No,” Tony said. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“I didn’t think you would,” Steve said. “But there’s not a lot of blood going to my head right now.”

Tony cracked a smile. “Not to your big head, you mean.”

They both laughed and some of the tension in the room dissipated.

Tony turned all the way around and curled into Steve, their legs tangling as he rested his cheek on Steve’s chest.

“Immermaynahhffeelinsfryootoo, Steve,” he mumbled into Steve’s skin.

Steve pulled back and looked down. “What?”

“I _said_ ,” Tony’s cheeks grew red. “Imayormaynothavefeelingsforyoutoo, Steve.”

A grin spread across Steve’s cheeks. He poked Tony in the sides. “What was that, now?”

“Stop it,” Tony squirmed, but he was smiling. “You heard me.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling down at Tony. “But I still wanna hear you say it again.”

Tony looked up.

Steve’s heart stuttered as he looked into Tony’s gorgeous, dark eyes, ringed with long eyelashes and coated in a mixture of excitement and concern.

“I like you too, Steve,” Tony whispered.

A sudden rush of everything that had happened recently washed over Steve and he was seized by a sense of sudden courage he might not have had otherwise.

He gathered Tony up in his arms and kissed him, square on the mouth.

Tony made of noise of surprise, then pleased as Steve kissed him, firmly but tender.  His arms traveled up to wrap around Steve’s neck and pull them closer together.

Tony gasped as Steve pressed his tongue against his mouth and Steve found himself wanting to hear that noise again and again.

“Listen,” Tony said as they drew apart. “Offer still stands.”

“What are you-” Steve said, before remembering his erection, which had definitely not gone away while they were kissing. “Oh.”

The air had left the room and they were left panting in unfamiliar territory.

Steve opted for an easy way out of the awkward moment and kissed Tony again, this time with more heat.

Tony opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside Steve’s mouth. Steve groaned and moved his hands to Tony’s hips, pulling him to grind against his own hips.

Tony’s cock hardened against Steve’s hip. It was so hot under the covers now, the temperature in the freezing room must have gone up twenty degrees.

Steve whined as Tony’s cock rubbed against his own, the cotton boxers he wore suddenly an unbearable barrier.

Tony must have felt a similar discomfort in his own underwear because his hands moved down to remove Steve’s and then his own.

He fumbled and Steve chuckled, moving his own hand to help.

Together, they pushed their underwear to around their thighs. Tony took Steve’s cock in his and hand and began to stroke.

Steve yelped loudly and Tony rushed to put a hand over his mouth.

Steve stared at him with wide eyes, his hot breath moistening Tony’s palm.

Tony grinned up at him, but there was something like wonder in his eyes. “First time, huh?”

Steve nodded, eyes still wide.

Tony’s grin widened. “Awesome.”

Steve wasn’t sure he agreed with Tony. Whenever Tony got that kind of grin on his face, Steve tended to disagree just based on principle; Tony would just look far too smug otherwise. But there wasn’t a lot of thought process that Steve was capable of having, so he let it go.

“Hey,” Tony whispered. “Is it cool if I try something?”

Steve nodded, mouth still obscured by Tony’s hand.

Tony let go and Steve whined loudly at the loss but then Tony spit into his palm before wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and Steve’s eyes just about rolled back into his damn head.

The cool heat of Tony’s spit slicked hand and the friction of Tony’s cock against his own had Steve crying loudly against Tony’s other hand. Tony pressed harder against Steve’s mouth in an attempt to muffle him.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and pulled him closer, fingers digging into flesh.

“Steve,” Tony gasped as Steve’s hips jerked and his grip on Tony’s hips tightened.

As the tension low in Steve’s stomach built, his cries grew louder. Tony looked close himself and his stroking grew erratic.

Steve could feel his muscles tighten and his toes curled. His vision grew white around the edges and there was a hot pounding in his head.

Tony ripped his hand from Steve’s mouth and kissed him and Steve came.

Tony gasped as he came, sucking the air right out of Steve’s own lungs.

Everything was white for a moment and Steve couldn’t breathe.

When he came to, he looked into Tony’s eyes. They were wide and awed, like he couldn’t believe that Steve was right in front of him, that he had been able to touch him like that.

Steve felt the same way, to be honest.

He kissed Tony, soft and reassuringly.

Tony grinned up at him when he pulled away. “First time, huh?”

“Shut up,” Steve said, his ears reddening.

“I knew you were a full body blusher,” Tony said, trailing his fingers down Steve’s chest.

“Oh yeah?” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Do you spend a lot of time contemplating that?”

“Some,” Tony shrugged and grinned.

Steve smiled back at him and there was a moment of comfortable silence.

“I’m taking you for a victory dinner, just so you know,” Steve whispered. “After we defeat Ultron.”

“Ever the optimist,” Tony whispered back.

“That’s why you love me.”

Steve realized his mistake a second too late. Tony seized up in Steve’s arms, his breathing locked.

He was silent, and this time the air was tense.

“I-” Steve started.

“That’s not why,” Tony said. “It's mostly your tight t-shirts.”

Steve burst out laughing, and Tony joined him. They shook with laughter, the bed creaking.

“For the record,” Tony said, his fingers pressing against Steve’s chest. “I do love you.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, not thinking about their upcoming battle that could prove to be worse than the battle of New York or the fact that the man he held in his arms was so scared of the world he built a death robot just to protect it or the fact that either one of them could die today. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you liked!


End file.
